Elegance
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: Before Edward had changed into a vampire; he had fell in love with his childhood friend. Now that she had been 'dead' for years, He finds comfort in the fact that Bella resembles her so very much. What if she's not dead? And what if she's Jacobs Imprint?


A New Fanficton!

Edward Cullen/OC/Jacob Black

* * *

><p>Edward stared at the small oval shaped locket, trying to find something unusual about it. He had memorized every bend, every shade, taking note of the design work on both sides of the pendent. Something very simple but elegant. Something only <em>she<em> would have wore.

"Edward!" Alice said as she somewhat skipped up the stairs to his room. He knew what she was going to say; Bella was here. Edward quickly yet carefully placed the jewelry back in its original spot. Inside a small back box hidden away behind all his CD's. Everyone in his family knew it was there; it was just never talked about. It was somewhat of a taboo for Edward. No one world ever mentions _her_.

Alice then rudely opened his door, gesturing Bella Swan inside. Edward glanced at her, noticing the few things he actually did love about her.

The way her hair was nearly the exact same shade of brown _'her'_ hair was.

_'Her' hair was naturally more gloss._

The way Bella's high cheekbones made her smile more prominent.

'_Her' smile was more dazzling. _

In Carlisle's mind; Bella was only Edwards's replacement to _'her'._ As cruel and offensive that was, it was true. Sure, Bella was fine but 'fine' could only go so far. The only things that really appealed to him were that she reminding him so much of _'her_' and the soul truth he couldn't read her mind. No matter what, Isabella swan would always be a mystery to him. A puzzle he could not solve. Something mysterious and impulsive like how '_she' _was_. _

"Edward!" Bella said and she walked up to him to hug him. He held his breath, wanting her to step away. She reeked of Victoria secret. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to pull off an amazing smile. He was getting to good at this.

"Were shall I take my princess today?"

"_Alas, I am a woman friendless, hopeless!" 'She' said as she rotated in a circle, making her long blue dress extend around her waist. Edward looked at her with a smile, enjoying her making a slight fool of herself._

"_I am slightly wounded! You speak that you are friendless, so what does that make me?__" he said as he glanced back at his copy of "Romeo and Juliet", turning to the next page. 'She' smiled, running towards him then wrapping her slender arms around his neck. She smelled like French vanilla, a sent Edward grew to adore. _

"_Well Edward Anthony Masen," 'she' started as she began yanking playfully at Edwards's hair. "There is a simple answer to your brilliant question. We are not friend, we are companions; pulled together by the strings of the weird sister's themselves!" she explained as she took a hold of the book Edward was currently reading. Edward groaned and glanced at her, waiting for her to give it back. She then lay down with her back on the colds grass, reading quickly the page he was presently on. Edward sighed while taking off his coat jacket, ready to give it to her so she could lay down on it. He knew very well her mother was going to murder her if she saw one stain on the new dress she had gotten her the day before. _

"_You mustn't speak as if you actually believe in the weird sisters. You could be scowled by our church." Edward said as he tried to give her his jacket. She just glanced at him, giving him the I-would-rather-not-sit-on-your-perfectly-clean-coat look. She never did do what she was told. She was an odd child._

_"And when I shall die, take him and cut him up in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will fall in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun!" she said as she traced the line with her find. She then gave back the book, not bothering to look at him in the face. She made a gagging sound. So un-ladylike of her._

"_Such fools. How dear they speak of love while their own families are at war with one another? As if their lives mean nothing to them if a person they just barley met not even a week before wasn't with them!" she explained as she threw her hands in the air, completely baffled. Edward shook his head not satisfied with her train of thought. He then pulled her into the sitting position and held her hands. _

"_Do you think that way towards me? Would you be fine if I just suddenly died one day?" he asked as he gazed into her dark blue eyes. She then smiled and kissed him on the cheek as quickly as she could._

"_You are different Edward. I have known you for years! If you were someday gone without even a decent goodbye; I would surly die inside." She explained as she twirled a lock of her hair with her fingers. Edward slightly blushed, taking her beautiful words to heart. He then grabbed a piece of her long brown hair and kissed it._

"_That's splendid my dear. Because I feel the same way if you had ever did that to me." Edward started as he glanced at the cover of the book. "If you had ever left without saying good bye to me, I would breathe my last breath."_

"_Curse you Edward! You always seem to make your words more gorgeous then my mine though I say the same thing!"_

"_My dear Elisabeth, haven't you already realized that it is in my nature to be better then you?_

"_Masen!"_

* * *

><p>Very short.<p>

Should I Continue it?

:D


End file.
